


Damn Witches... Again.

by alfing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Case Fic, Dean is a Tease, Dom Dean, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff and Humor, Human Castiel, Light Dom/sub, M/M, No Sex, Season/Series 08, Sub Castiel, Witch Curses, kissing curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Sam are hunting witches this time but they escape before they were ganked. Unfortunately, they managed to hit Cas with a rather troublesome curse. A curse which forces Cas to kiss whoever says his name. But Dean doesn't find this a problem at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn Witches... Again.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd

"Dammit!" Dean cursed loudly. "Those stupid witches got away!" 

Sam sighed. "They can't have gone too far," he said. "Maybe we can catch up to them soon. But for now, lets head back to the motel and figure out what's going on."

The elder Winchester nodded and got into the Impala. Cas frowned.

"I still don't understand how they knew we were coming," he muttered as they walked.

* * *

Back at the motel, they dropped their bags and began loading them with their guns.

Dean turned to the ex-angel. "Hey, Cas, can you-" he was interrupted by a pair of hands grabbing his face suddenly and chapped lips connecting with his.

A moment later, they parted and surprised yet amused green eyes stared into very surprised and embarrassed blue ones. 

"I-I'm sorry, Dean. I don't know what came over me..." he apologised, averting his gaze.

Sam stared at the two of them, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"What the hell just happened?"

"I don't know," Dean said, deciding to test something. "Cas."

The ex-angel stiffened and robotically pulled Dean into a kiss. He pulled away, red faced and fidgeting. 

"Is this some sort of curse?" Sam inquired thoughtfully, closing his eyes and thinking back to when they were fighting off the witches.

"It's gotta be a curse," Dean said, smirking and walking out the door. He dialed Cas's number and when he picked up, said: "Cas."

The door opened immediately and the ex-angel kissed the other with a glare.

"Dean, this isn't funny," he mumbled.

The hunter smiled fondly at him before turning to Sam. "Are we gonna go gank those bitches or what?"

* * *

They drove out of town, heading towards the next one over. By then it was night so they stopped at a motel. 

Dean got one room and smirked at his brother. "Get your own room, Sammy," he said with a wink.

The younger Winchester frowned in disapproval before turning away. Dean walked towards Cas. He wanted to make the most of this curse while the ex-angel still had it. 

"C'mon," he said, opening the door and letting them inside.

"Dean, where's-"

The hunter shushed him. "'S just you and me, Cas," he said softly.

Cas gasped quietly and let the curse force him to kiss Dean passionately. Their lips moved against each other's in sync, Cas moved his fingers to tangle them in Dean's hair and Dean held down the ex-angel's waist. They moaned softly and stumbled over to the bed, Cas spread upon it with Dean hovering over him.

"Y'know, those damn witches need to be more creative with their curses. Is kissing really the best they can do?" he smirked and kissed Cas all over. On his forehead, his eyes, nose, cheek.

"Dean..." he sighed. "I love you..."

The hunter smiled and kissed his angel's lips once more. "Yeah, I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, they set out to find the witches' hideout. Sam and Cas the most determined to do so with Dean tagging along just to murder those annoying hags.

Fin.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This didnt turn out as great as I had hoped. :( the idea was adorable and all, but I think I set it up better in my head. :p anyway, I hope you sorta liked it.


End file.
